Note Card Stories
by xHappyButton
Summary: Sasuke watched as Naruto left the room. He reached up and felt his cheek, slightly wincing at the bruise there. He felt like he was in shock. He had walked in, saw Naruto with that girl, and then he tried to find out what the hell was going on. A/U
1. TeaserChapter One

So, a serious Naruto story :D yaaay! This is going to be a lot of fun! This story is an adaptation of a novella I'm writing. It's going to be a little difficult for me but please, bear with me.

-Shameless Add-  
>I'm also writing this story at the same time as my Kim Possible story titled Life Happens. If you like KP please check it out. It would mean so much to me.<br>Also, I just became a Beta Reader so check that out if you are interested. Everyone needs a Beta. Including me. Hit me up if you'd like to help me out.

Anyways, just one piece of business left before I go on.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own, yatta yatta. If I did Naruto would have ended by now _<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto left the room tears threatening to spill over. He'd left Sasuke standing in the middle of the room, a bruise forming on his cheek from where Naruto punched him. Naruto went into a hall bathroom and adjusted his shirt. He looked at his face in the mirror. Anyone could tell with one look that something was wrong with the blonde. He'd never make it out of this party with this face.<p>

_Get your act together Naruto._ He looked at himself with grim determination. _You've got to get out of this place. If Sakura-chan sees you, you'll be here all night._ He let out a short breath, grit his teeth and marched out of the bathroom.

It was insane downstairs. Teens were everyone, dancing, drinking, and simply having a good time. There was a very angry looking Neji who was glaring at some guy dancing with Hinata. Temari and Ino were both drunk off their rockers and screeching something about Shikamaru at each other. Sakura was trying to push Lee off on TenTen. And then of course, Choji was at the refreshment table, eating everything.

Naruto was slightly dizzy from the drugs he had been slipped. He tried his hardest to look inconspicuous as he slipped out of the front door. He believed he had done a perfect disappearing act and was slightly proud of himself as he headed towards the neighborhood park.  
>-<p>

Sasuke watched as Naruto left the room. He reached up and felt his cheek, slightly wincing at the bruise there. _What did I just do?_ He felt like he was in shock. He had walked in, saw Naruto with that girl, and then he tried to find out what the hell was going on. He might have been a little rough…and shoved Naruto around a little…and maybe he yelled at him. None of that was unusual though. Then Naruto punched him like he was trying to get away from someone who was really trying to hurt him. Naruto left. Where did he go? Sasuke's brain began to panic.

"I really just screwed myself didn't I? I've got to go find the idiot. He could be anywhere at this point." Naruto wasn't the type to just mope. He took action. When he did he often got hurt. "For all I know he could be-I need to get to him. Now."

Sasuke hurried out of the room and down stairs. The party was still in full swing and when he reached the door he heard someone call out his name. Ignoring whoever it was he walked out the door. _If I were a Dobe where would I go? _Sasuke thought for a few minutes. _The park. I need to hurry though. _And with that Sasuke took off in a light jog towards the park.

* * *

><p>So what do you think so far?<br>I know….Well what happened to make them fight? It shall be explained in the next chapter so please, stay tuned for more! (information about updates will be in my bio)

I love reviews, pretty pretty please take just 1 minute to review this. If you write stories you know how important it is to you! It's just like that for the rest of us! 3

Until next time!


	2. Dizzy

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto. Sometimes I wish I did, but who doesn't?

* * *

><p>Naruto sat slouched over, elbows on knees, on a bench just outside of what used to be his favorite park as a child. It seemed like a hundred thoughts raced through his mind at once and as if the torrent of emotions that came with those thoughts wasn't enough, the effects of the drugs still hadn't worn off. Even with his brain trying to forcibly shut down the treat of his mind's eye causing him to see Sasuke's face when he walked into that room kept Naruto from closing his eyes and sleeping on the bench beneath him. "How could he not...not believe me? He knows I would never..." Naruto's voice slowly died out as he heard hurried footsteps in the distance. The blonde steeled himself for whatever was to come, <em>As long as it's anyone but Sasuke. <em>He thought_, It's probably just Sakura wondering why the heck I bailed like that, or Kiba coming to tell me I didn't get hammered enough, yeah..._

"What the hell, dobe!" Naruto visibly deflated as Sasuke came around a corner, nearly slamming into a Naruto who at that moment had decided to get up and greet whoever had come chasing after him. "We both would have ended up on the ground if I wouldn't have stopped in time. Why were you just standing there you idiot? I thought for sure you'd-Hey! Why are you walking away when I'm-" Sasuke's near ranting cut short when Naruto looked over at the raven. Sasuke stilled when he saw the glare on his dobe's face. Naruto's eyes are supposed to be a beautiful cornflower or cerulean not the ice they were now under the light of the moon.

"I would appreciate it if you did not follow me any further Uchiha. You have no business with me any longer." Naruto turned and began to walk towards his home.

"Like hell I have no business with you. You are the only person I care to have business with and I may have been," He paused. As an Uchiha, Sasuke had a certain set of standards to uphold, apologizing and admitting you were in the wrong happened to both be fairly high on the list of don'ts but the slight hesitation in Naruto's steps was enough for Sasuke to damn the rules to hell. For right now, the blond idiot was slightly more important than his pride. "No, not 'may have been', Naruto I was wrong. So, so wrong. I know you, that you'd never cheat on me, lie to me, cause me so much pain. I was just so confused, as to why you were in the bed with that _female._" Sasuke practically growled out the last word. "Would you please just stop walking away like that? You're look like a zombie. Naruto!"

Sasuke closed the gap between the two of them and grabbed Naruto's hand, and twisting him around so that their bodies were only a hairs breadth away from each other, Naruto staring at the ground. "Look at me" Blue flicked to glance at black for half a second before find something on the ground to stare at again. "This isn't like you. You always fight back or have something to say but, we can never get you to shut up. You expect me to believe you're suddenly out of words? What are you thinking Naruto? You have to tell me what you're thinking right now dammit."

Naruto's eyes darkened. "Sasuke if you really knew all of those things you wouldn't have jumped to the conclusions you did. You would have saved me, not abused me for something I didn't want."

"I don't know why I did it Naruto, my body just moved on its own. My mind didn't process what was happening until it was over."

Naruto just shook his head at Sasuke's words while pulling his wrist free of the raven's grasp. "I guess maybe the next person you date will have the benefit of the doubt because I won't take the chance of your 'mind not processing' things like this." Naruto's glare was pointed back towards Sasuke. "You of all people should know I wasn't ready. If I told you I wasn't going to be having sex with you anytime soon why would I do it with someone that I don't, didn't love."

"Don't do that Naruto, don't you dare try to use past tense like you don't love me anymore, like you stopped because of one mistake." As Sasuke said these words he grabbed Naruto pulling them together and leaning down slightly to catch the blue eyed boy's lips with his own. _Why isn't he reacting at all? Come on Naruto do something! I can't know what to do if you won't react to anything._ Sasuke was just about to pull away when Naruto finally reached up and grabbed the nape of Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer. They stood there for a few minutes, quietly drinking each other in.

Naruto was the first to pull away, making Sasuke smirk slightly. Naruto almost always had to pull away first. "I think I'm ready Sasuke." The taller boy was pulled from his thoughts at his dobe's voice.

"You're…what?"

"You heard me Sasuke." Naruto's expression was almost childish under Sasuke's gaze. "I said I'm ready."

"I don't know. After all that's happened tonight already..."

"Look I wanted my first time to be with you. I've made you wait almost two years and now somebody got it before you did. It just isn't fair, ya know?"

"What are you a girl? I don't think this is something you can judge by fair or not fair, dobe."

"Teme, just come with me. You're going to like it whether you want to or not." With that Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and marched off towards his house.

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah, I know I was the worst person ever about updating. It was my Senior year though, and let me tell you if you haven't already experienced it it's really hectic and I had lost inspiration for while. Tell me what you guys think though! I've been feeling a lot of creative juices flowing recently so if I get responses I know I'll stay motivated. I just wrote this chapter in less than two hours, of course, it's not even 1,000 words but baby steps! Chapters will get longer, I promise. :)  
>~xHappyButton<p> 


End file.
